Un tiempo juntos
by SonyD
Summary: Compartir una manta puede ocasionar tantas cosas...


Morinaga no podía estar más feliz, su senpai decidió visitarlo un fin de semana en Hamamatsu, eso significaba mucho para el menor. Después de una jornada exitosa en el trabajo salió junto a Souichi a cenar, y debido al clima helado decidieron regresar al apartamento del menor a resguardarse de una posible lluvia; Souichi fue el primero en tomar una ducha, ya aseado salió del baño con su pijama, sólo faltaba secarse su larga cabellera. Souichi caminó a la sala, donde Morinaga veía un documental en la televisión, se sentó a un lado del peliazul y comenzó a secarse el cabello.

\- **Senpai, permítame ayudarle.** \- se ofreció el peliazul extendiendo su mano a la toalla de su senpai.

\- **Yo puedo ocuparme, mejor ve a tomar un baño.** \- contestó en el mayor.

\- **Eso lo puedo hacer después, pero el clima está demasiado frío y no quiero que se enferme, por favor, déjame ayudarte, no es molestia.** \- Morinaga tranquilamente tocó la mano de Souichi.

Souichi, algo sonrojado y sin verlo a los ojos, asintió. Morinaga sonrió feliz, se paró y apoyó una rodilla en el sofá, comenzó a secar el cabello de su senpai. Morinaga estaba concentrado en su labor, pero el rubio sentía algo extraño en su pecho, se sentía cálido, su corazón latía algo acelerado, sentía cosquillas por su cuello, ya que Morinaga, ajeno a esto, rozaba la toalla o sus dedos por sus orejas, mandando unos agradables escalofríos al rubio. Por alguna razón, se sentía seguro a un lado del más joven. Pasaron los minutos en un agradable silencio entre ellos, con la voz de fondo de la televisión.

\- **Listo, senpai. Ya iré a bañarme.** \- dijo Morinaga regalándole una pequeña sonrisa, se levantó del sofá y se llevó la toalla con él. Souichi dejó salir un suspiro, que Morinaga le secara el cabello le había dado sueño, estaba disfrutando tanto...

\- _"¿Pero que estoy pensando?... solo es cansancio, es todo."-_

En poco tiempo, Morinaga salía del baño en pijama con una toalla en la cabeza, terminando de secarse el cabello. Caminó a la pequeña cocina y colocó en la estufa una tetera llena de agua, ya que con aquel frío meritaba una buena taza de café. Morinaga observaba a distancia a su senpai, se veía relajado, atento a su lectura, el cabello se deslizaba por su cara y su senpai con sus dedos los pasaba detrás de su oreja, algo muy común, pero para Morinaga era sumamente hermoso, realmente le volvía loco Souichi. Una vez la tetera se calentó sacó dos tazas de una gaveta y sirvió aquel liquido caliente, para Souichi era café negro con una sola cucharada de azúcar, para él eran dos cucharadas y una pequeña cantidad de crema. Caminó con cuidado a la pequeña sala, llamando la atención del mayor, Morinaga le ofreció una taza, él aceptó. Morinaga se sentó a un lado de su senpai, dando pequeños sorbos a su café, y continuó con el documental de hace rato, Souichi seguía inmerso en la lectura, dando ocasionales tragos a su café.

Así estuvieron por un tiempo, el ambiente era cómodo para ellos, era familiar, se podía oír que llovía, no era tan fuerte la lluvia, pero sí bajo la temperatura del cuarto. Morinaga no lo percibía tanto, pero Souichi empezaba a sentirse algo entumido, él no toleraba muy bien el frío. Pensó en pedirle un suéter a su ex kohai o una manta, pero considerando de Morinaga era mucho más grande que él probablemente le quedaría demasiado holgado, y sabiendo del carácter infantil del menor no pararía de decirle lo "adorable" de su apariencia, y las mantas que había en su cama eran del gato azul cósmico (maldijo el día en que Morinaga compró aquellas mantas) ... primero muerto a pedirle alguna de las dos cosas a su ex kohai.

Morinaga estaba concentrado en su programa, cuando iba tomar otro trago del café se llevó la sorpresa de que ya se lo había acabado, decidió hacerse otra, iba preguntarle a su senpai si quería otra taza, al mirar a Souichi notó que este intentaba calentar una de sus manos con su aliento, mientras trataba de seguir con la lectura, el mayor temblaba algo por el frío. Sin decir nada se levantó del sofá, fue a la cocina y comenzó a hacerse otro café, mientras se calentaba el agua se dirigió a su habitación y abriendo el armario sacó una manta afelpada de color gris, estaba seguro que si llevaba la manta de "Doraemon" Souichi le gritaría... si le iba bien. Regresó, tomó su taza y volvió junto a su senpai, dejó la taza en una mesita.

\- **Senpai, tenga.** \- dijo el peliazul.

Souichi levantó la vista, delante de él había una manta, sin dibujos. Subió la vista hacia Morinaga, este le daba una pequeña sonrisa, Souchi se sonrojó, incluso sin decir nada Morinaga siempre estaba atento a su bienestar.

\- **Mmm... gracias.** \- expresó apenado Souichi, tomó la manta y se cubrió todo el cuerpo, dejando solo su cabeza expuesta.

\- **Me hubiese dicho antes, senpai, sé muy bien que no tolera el frío.** \- regaño ligeramente el peliazul.

\- **No soy un niño pequeño, Morinaga, yo debí haber traído un suéter.** \- contestó algo nervioso. - **Además no quería ser una molestia.**

\- **Senpai, nada de ti es molestia.** \- últimamente Morinaga trataba de ser menos formal al hablar con su senpai, tanteando terreno, a Souichi parecía no molestarle.

Morinaga se volvió a sentar y comenzó a cambiar los canales por algo más entretenido y menos educativo, Souichi seguía observando a Morinaga, veía su cabello azul brilloso, sus pestañas algo rizadas, su nariz definida hasta terminar en sus labios, provocándole otro sonrojo por perderse en la cara de Morinaga, egresó la vista hacia la televisión tratando de olvidar lo que estaba haciendo. Al final Morinaga encontró una película de comedia que hacía tiempo había visto y se acomodó mejor en el sofá, colocó una almohada a un costado del descansabrazo y recostó su espalda en él, dejándolo en diagonal con respecto al sillón en una posición más relajada, Souichi se limitó a recargarse en el sofá, disfrutando la calidez de la manta, le iba a dar una oportunidad a la película.

\- _"El bolígrafo es azul... el bolígrafo es azul... ¡el maldito bolígrafo es AZUL!". _\- exclamó casi llorando un sujeto con la cara llena de las palabras "_blue_" mientras azotaba un bolígrafo en un escritorio y una mujer mayor le veía perpleja.

\- **Morinaga... no le encuentro la gracia a esta película, además ya me perdí.** \- exclamó irritado Souichi, los americanos tenían un humor demasiado simplista. - **¿Por qué se ve tan desquiciado de que el bolígrafo sea azul o no?**

-** Resulta que él es un abogado, y su hijo deseó en su cumpleaños que él no pudiese mentir ya que siempre rompía sus promesas, el deseo se cumplió y no puede mentir, eso le está causando problemas ya que tiene un caso de divorcio que ganar ya que le prometieron un puesto importante en su trabajo, pero la mujer del divorcio solo quiere dinero e iban a mentir para hacerla ver a ella como una víctima.** \- contestó Morinaga.

\- **Suena muy aburrida la trama, ¿en serio te gusta esta película?** -

\- **Me causa gracia las expresiones del actor, y el doblaje es muy bueno.** \- contestó Morinaga, Souichi solo rodó los ojos y siguió viendo la película.

La película siguió, el peliazul soltaba una ocasional carcajada ante la situación del actor, en cambio Souichi bostezaba por lo aburrido de la película, comenzaba a darle sueño. Fijó una vez más la vista en Morinaga, notó que las mangas del pijama de Morinaga cubrían sus manos, una corriente de aire frío causo que el peliazul temblara momentáneamente, pero este pareció ignorarlo.

\- **Mori... ¿no tienes frío?** \- preguntó Souichi.

\- **Ahh, un poco tal vez.** \- respondió desinteresado.

\- **Ten, toma la manta.** \- ofreció el rubio, aún tenía frío, pero le preocupaba que su ex kohai se refriara nuevamente.

\- **No, senpai, no se preocupe, estoy bien.** -

Souichi bufó irritado, Morinaga podía ser algo terco cuando se lo proponía, se desplazó del extremo del sofá hasta estar a centímetros de Morinaga y de manera gentil le colocó en su regazo la manta. Morinaga despegó la vista de la película y miró incrédulo a Souichi.

\- **No era pregunta, Morinaga. No voy a dejar que te vuelvas a enfermar.** \- contestó viendo a la televisión, ni él supo por qué tanta gentileza de su parte.

\- **Senpai...** -

\- **Creo que yo me iré ya a dormir, buenas noches.** \- comentó Souichi comenzando a levantarse, el frío estaba insoportable y quería ya irse a cubrir en la cálida cama, estaba empezando a caminar cuando una mano lo tomó del extremo de la manga del pijama. Fijó su vista en Morinaga.

\- **Senpai... termine de ver la película conmigo, por favor.** \- dijo Morinaga suavemente.

-** La película es muy aburrida para mí, además hace demasiado frío aquí.** \- contestó.

\- **Podemos compartir la manta, senpai.** \- sugirió el peliazul.

\- **No lo creo Morinaga, no es demasiado grande.** \- le reclamó el rubio, Morinaga parecía que iba a reclamar, en cambio, se puso erguido y subió sus piernas al sofá.

\- **Bueno, como ya te acomodaste yo me retí...** \- decía Souichi, pero fue interrumpido por Morinaga ya en un rápido movimiento sujetó a su senpai de la cintura y lo haló hacia él, esto provocó que Souichi perdiera el equilibrio y cayera sentado en el regazo de Morinaga, en cuanto lo sentó cambio el agarre de la cintura, abrazó a Souichi y se volvió a acostar en el descansabrazo, llevándose a Souichi en el movimiento.

Estaban ambos acostados en el sofá, Morinaga estaba sobre una almohada dejándolo más recargado en el sofá que acostado, en cambio Souichi estaba acostado en el pecho del ex kohai, presa de dos fuertes brazos que le impedía despegarse del otro, con las piernas fuera del sofá.

\- **¡Morinaga!, ¡¿Qué demonios...?!** \- exclamó furioso Souichi mirando a los ojos al peliazul, estaba tentado a golpearlo por su atrevimiento.

\- **Senpai, realmente quiero terminar de ver la película a tu lado, por favor, solo será esta vez, prometo no hacer nada que te incomode.** \- pidió anhelante Morinaga, realmente quería pasar más tiempo con Souichi, además era una nueva posición más cercana en el sofá y quería ver como se desarrollaba la cosa. Sus ojos verdes se veían suplicantes, pidiendo aprobación del mayor, algo así como un cachorrito que pide parte de tu comida.

Souichi no sabía que decir... o que hacer. Sabía que si lo rechazaba era muy posible que Moringa se pusiera triste, y él odiaba ver esa expresión es su rostro, pero también aquella posición le era desconocida y algo vergonzosa, tenía un dilema existencial en su cabeza. Recargó su oreja en el pecho de Morinaga, tratando de formular una respuesta coherente, pero un constante latido lo distrajo, el rubio salió de su mente y afinó el odio. Oía los latidos de Morinaga, una sonido constante y tranquilo, eso lo relajó un poco.

\- **¿Senpai?...** \- preguntó inseguro Morinaga.

\- **Sólo... sólo esta vez, no creas que te vas a librar de un castigo.** \- contestó resignado el rubio.

\- _¡Senpai...!, gracias._ \- exclamó suavemente el peliazul. - Solo acomódese mejor en el sofá, no creo que sea muy cómodo tener las piernas así.

El rubio subió las piernas al sofá, su cabeza terminó apoyada en el pecho de Morinaga, el peliazul podía sentir un cosquilleo en la barbilla gracias al cabello del rubio, el resto de su cuerpo se alineó con el cuerpo del contrario, amoldándose naturalmente, como si fuesen una pieza, las piernas terminaron entrelazadas, una mano del rubio descansaba a la altura de su cara, apoyado en el firme pecho de su ex kohai. Morinaga se sentía increíblemente feliz, nunca pensó que Souichi accediera tan sumisamente estar en aquella posición, pero podía sentirlo algo tenso, decidió no tentar a su suerte; agarró la manta, que había terminado en el suelo y la colocó encima de Souichi, dejando su cabeza y cabello fuera de él, abrazó a su senpai dejando allí sus manos; volvió la vista a la película.

Decir que Souichi estaba nervioso era poco, sentía la cara arder de la vergüenza y estaba considerando irse enseguida de allí. Pero los latidos de Morinaga eran sumamente atrayentes, la mejor melodía nunca escrita, un concierto sólo para su oído... cada latido lleno de vida le invitaba a seguir escuchando, podía escuchar cada inhalación del peliazul, sentía y veía el pecho de Morinaga subir tranquilamente, para luego bajar con delicadeza. Morinaga dejó salir una ligera carcajada, su pecho vibró con esa risita; aquello logró sacarle una pequeña sonrisa al tirano, sonrisa que no quitó ya que en esa posición Morinaga no podría verla. La película seguía en curso, pero Souichi se sentía adormilado, los latidos le estaban arrullando y sus parpados no dejaban de cerrarse, sumado a que el suave agarre de Morinaga le hacía sentir protegido, querido... ¿Acaso así se sentía el amor? No respondería esa pregunto por ahora, solo sabía que esa sensación le agradaba, se sentía correcto el estar junto a Morinaga.

Un raro movimiento en su cabeza lo despertó momentáneamente, algo estaba tocando su cabello, le tomó unos segundos darse cuenta que una mano de Morinaga acariciaba su cabeza, sus dedos se enredaban en su cabello, para luego retirarlos y deshacer cualquier inexistente nudo que aquella rubia cabellera. Cualquier cabello que caía en su cara era retirado por los delgados dedos de su ex kohai, este los volvía a acomodar en su lugar, rozando ocasionalmente su oreja, eso le provocó un escalofrío y se removió un poco. Morinaga detuvo aquel movimiento, ¿acaso pensaba que estaba dormido?, se volvió a relajar y acomodó mejor su cabeza en el pecho ajeno, dejo salir un profundo suspiro y no volvió a moverse; y en efecto, Moringa reanudó aquel movimiento, mejor que creyera que dormía a que supiese que le gustaba aquella sensación.

Unos dedos se aproximaron a su cara, Morinaga retiró con delicadeza sus lentes, de nuevo los dedos se aproximaron a su cara, el siguiente movimiento hizo que dejara de respirar por unos segundos... con el dorso de sus dedos acarició con ternura su mejilla, repitió aquella acción varias veces, después aquella mano delineó el perfil de su rostro, sentía los dígitos del peliazul a la altura de su ceja y bajar lentamente hasta llegar a su barbilla. Le recordó cuando su difunta madre le consolaba cuando enfermaba, la gran diferencia es que su pecho se sentía a reventar, estaba lleno de tantas emociones que lo confundían y a la vez le gritaban que nunca dejase ir a Morinaga de su lado, que por una vez se dejase llevar por sus sentimientos y dejara a un lado sus preocupaciones, que los sentimientos hacia Morinaga eras correctos; una mano cálida se posó en su mejilla, levantando su cabeza ligeramente, cerró los ojos. Sintió unos labios posarse con tranquilidad en su frente.

\- **Sinceramente... no pensaba estar así contigo tan pronto. Creía que te negarías e irías a descansar, ¿acaso debo de darme esperanza de que algún día estaremos siempre juntos, de que formalicemos esta rara relación? Me conformo de que me dejes estar siempre a tu lado... realmente te amo, senpai... no, Souichi. Estoy completamente enamorado de ti, Souichi, no solo físicamente, a pesar de que tengas un carácter fuerte me has demostrado que eres un hombre con principios, que tu familia lo es todo y estás dispuesto a lo que sea para que nada les falte... te preocupas tanto por el bienestar de los demás que descuidas de ti mismo, y por eso quiero estar siempre contigo... yo no sólo quiero cuidarte, quiero alejarte del mundo para que no vea el gran tesoro que ya eres, no me gusta la idea de que te alejen de mí... sólo quiero que me dejes amarte, de ser posible por el resto de mi vida... ¿soy acaso egoísta?** \- exclamó a la nada, dejando una pregunta al aire que no tendría respuesta... sin saber que cada palabra fue escuchada por la persona que tenía encima. Volvió a colocar la cabeza de su senpai en su pecho, con tranquilidad metió sus brazos por debajo de la manta y abrazó las caderas de Souichi, apoyó la mejilla en la cabeza de Souichi, cerró los ojos y se dispuso a dormir un rato.

Souichi sintió su rostro arder, cuando abrió sus ojos no supo si la sensación de picor era debido a su falta de anteojos, o porque se negaba a soltar lágrimas por la confesión tan sincera de Morinaga... ¿Cómo un hombre era capaz de amar a alguien a tal punto, y por qué fue él merecedor de esos sentimientos? En este punto sentía su mente saturada de tanta información, dejaría aquel problema para el futuro... de manera lenta se removió en aquellos brazos, acomodándose mejor, y escondió su rostro en el pecho de Morinaga, inhaló aquel aroma tan masculino que desprendía el peliazul, sus brazos terminaron abrazando a Morinaga. ¿Por qué era tan difícil para él aceptar sus sentimientos?,

\- "_Yo... también te amo, Tetsuhiro... pero no estoy listo para decírtelo. El egoísta soy yo, al pedirte quedarte conmigo a pesar de mi carácter de mierda, de no corresponderte cada detalle que tienes conmigo... de no ser lo suficientemente valiente para expresar mis sentimientos, de quererte solo para mí... habiendo mejores personas, elegiste al peor de todos. El que tiene la culpa aquí, soy yo"._ \- pensó Souichi, dejando salir una lagrima de frustración.

Cerró los ojos, y arrullado nuevamente por los latidos de Morinaga se dejó vencer por el sueño, esperaba que el siguiente día no llegase rápidamente.


End file.
